What the beep?
by Nemaya
Summary: Sirius en James proberen er achter te komen waarom Sneeps haar altijd zo vettig is. Wat ze ontdekken laat ze in een deuk liggen van het lachen.


**What the beep?**

James plofte in een stoel naast het tafeltje waaraan Sirius en Remus knalpoker aan het spelen waren. Zijn zwarte haar was nog nat van de douche die hij net had genomen. Op zijn gezicht was een grote grijns zichtbaar.  
>"Hé, moeten jullie horen wat ik net toevallig heb gehoord," fluisterde hij opgewonden, terwijl hij zich voorover boog, zodat andere oren het niet konden opvangen.<br>Sirius was meteen een en al oor. "Dat klinkt alsof je iets interessants hebt ontdekt."  
>Remus was wat terughoudender, maar leek ook wel nieuwsgierig.<br>"Ik hoorde toevallig Krodde en Roselier praten over Sneep. Het schijnt dat hij bijna elke dag een douche neemt en dat nooit in de gezamenlijke doucheruimte doet. Altijd in een apart gedeelte, waar men hem niet kan zien. Vinden jullie het dan ook niet raar dat hij altijd zulk vettig haar heeft? En waarom niet gezamenlijk?"  
>Sirius en Remus keken elkaar verbaasd aan en haalden hun schouders op.<br>"Er moet een reden voor zijn dat zijn haar nooit schoon is. Het lijkt mij wel interessant om te weten te komen wat dat precies is. Misschien kunnen we hem daar dan ook mee plagen," vervolgde James. "Wat vinden jullie?"  
>Remus beet op zijn lip. "Misschien gebruikt hij gewoon geen shampoo?"<br>Sirius lachte. "Iedereen gebruikt shampoo, zelfs de kleinste kinderen. Ik ben het eens met James. Er moet iets anders aan de hand zijn en wij gaan uitvinden wat dat is!"

Twee weken later wisten de Sluipers precies waar Sneep zou gaan baden. Nadat ze Peter in hun plannen hadden betrokken, wisten ze het zo te spelen dat Sneep het wachtwoord van de Klassenoudstebadkamer had gekregen van iemand die hij vertrouwde. Zij zouden daar al op hem wachten, verscholen onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel van James. Helaas had Peter net straf gekregen, zodat hij niet mee kon en Remus was net in zijn weerwolffase. Sirius en James waren dus alleen toen ze iemand 'Limoentjesfris' hoorden zeggen.

Nietsvermoedend arriveerde Severus bij de badkamer. Zijn ogen werden groot bij het zien van de grote badkamer, het verzonken bad en de honderden kranen. Zorgvuldig controleerde hij of hij de deur goed op slot had gedaan en ging toen de rij kranen af, tot hij de geur vond die hem wel aanstond. Deze kraan zette hij open en toen het bad voldoende was gevuld, kleedde hij zich uit. Zijn toverstaf legde hij bovenop zijn gewaad, aan de rand van het bad, zodat hij er snel bij kon, mocht dat nodig zijn. Hoewel hij alleen was en de deur op slot zat, was hij toch op zijn hoede.  
>Langzaam liet hij zich in het warme water zakken. Heerlijk vond hij dat. Het voordeel van dit bad, was dat je er echt in kon zwemmen en niet alleen maar in zitten. Meestal vond hij een douche fijner dan een bad, omdat het sneller was, maar dit was toch wel erg aangenaam.<br>Na een paar baantjes liet hij zichzelf een poosje rustig drijven, terwijl hij dacht aan zijn ouders, zoals hij bijna altijd deed als hij zijn haar waste. Hij had zijn haar geërfd van zijn vader, terwijl hij verder bijna sprekend op zijn moeder leek. Zijn neus was nog zoiets dat hij van zijn vader had, maar daar kon hij niet makkelijk iets aan doen. Aan zijn haar wel.

James en Sirius hadden Sneep de hele tijd geobserveerd, maar nog niets abnormaals gezien. Toen wees Sirius van onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel naar de plek waar Sneep zijn gewaad achter had gelaten.  
>"Wat staat daar nou? Ik zie een flacon shampoo, maar er staat nog iets naast. Kun jij zien wat dat is?" fluisterde hij zachtjes.<br>James tuurde naar de overkant van het bad. "Ik denk dat het Sluikwaters Haargel is. De flacon lijkt op degene waar ik Lily eens mee heb zien rondlopen. Zij had hem geleend van een vriendin in Ravenklauw, geloof ik."  
>"What the beep? Wat moet Sneep daar nou mee? Zijn haar is al zo recht als het maar zijn kan!" Sirius krabde aan zijn kin.<p>

Nadat Severus zijn haar had gewassen, kwam hij het bad uit en droogde zich af. Toen hij zich weer had aangekleed, liep hij naar de spiegel en met een handige spreuk droogde hij ook zijn haar, dat meteen enorm begon te krullen. Zo erg, dat het bijna rechtop ging staan.  
>Op dat moment hoorde hij onbedaarlijk gelach aan de andere kant van de badkamer. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om met zijn staf in de aanslag en tuurde om zich heen.<br>"Wie is daar?! Laat je zien, lafaard!"  
>Happend naar adem verschenen Sirius en James vanuit het niets in beeld.<br>"Wie had dát kunnen bedenken! Secretus is een krullenbol!" gierde James, die zijn toverstaf had getrokken om zich te kunnen verdedigen tegen de Zwadderaar.  
>Ook Sirius had zijn toverstok in de aanslag, maar in zijn ogen stonden tranen van het lachen, zodat zijn zicht waarschijnlijk minder dan normaal was.<br>Severus maakte van de gelegenheid gebruik en zond wat spreuken en vloeken hun kant op. James wist de eerste paar af te slaan, maar Sirius werd geraakt door een Verlamstraal. Toen werd het een duel tussen James en Severus. Ze stuurden over en weer spreuken af, maar allemaal werden ze afgeketst of ontweken. Toen verraste Severus James door met een spreuk alle kranen open te zetten en de stralen op hem af te sturen. Door de kracht van het water werd hij tegen de muur gekwakt. Severus gebruikte de tijd waarin James afgeleid was om hem te ontwapenen.  
>"Zo, en wie lacht er nu, lafbek?" vroeg hij op venijnige toon, voordat hij ook James verlamde.<br>Voor hij terugliep naar de spiegel, droogde hij de hele badkamer, zodat het leek alsof er niets aan de hand was. Toen pakte hij een dot Sluikwaters Haargel en deed dit in zijn haar. Binnen de kortste keren was zijn haar weer steil en glad, maar door de hoeveelheid die hij nodig had om het zo de hele dag te houden, leek zijn haar nogal vettig, net zoals het was voor hij een bad nam. Dat vond hij niet erg. Dan hoefde hij tenminste niet de krullen te dragen waar zijn rottige vader hem mee had opgezadeld. Alles was beter dan op de man lijken die hem en zijn moeder de naarste tijd van hun leven had gegeven.

Nu hij klaar was met zijn haar, liep hij terug naar de verlamde jongens.  
>"Ik weet dat jullie het héééél erg leuk vonden om mijn geheim te weten te komen, maar ik kan het me niet veroorloven dat ook maar íemand dit te weten komt. Amnesia!"<br>Nu hun geheugens over dit moment waren gewist, kon hij ze veilig laten gaan, maar niet voordat hij zelf weg was.  
>Met een spreuk die hij ook eens op zijn vader had getest, liet hij ze in slaap vallen, voor hij hun verlamming ophief. Op die manier konden ze niet meteen achter hem aankomen en als ze wakker werden, hadden ze geen flauw idee waarom ze daar waren. Perfect.<br>"Slaap lekker jongens! Ik hoop dat jullie verschrikkelijke nachtmerries krijgen!"


End file.
